The Sims 3 Paralyzation Glitch
So this story might not be the most interesting thing out there, but if there's one thing I can assure you on, it is that this story is true. Recently, I've been playing The Sims 3. I made a new file, made a character with light blue skin, called him Nefario Smith, and made it his life long dream to become the Emperor of Evil. For those who don't know, becoming the Emperor of Evil is just a fancy way of saying "becoming level 10 in the criminal career path." I dedicated Nefario's life to reaching his goal. Working out, becoming friends with everyone in the office, completing every opportunity I received, and my dedication would slowly be rewarded. By the time I was level 9 in the career, I had already married a coworker, and moved into her massive home, much larger than mine. We needed to live with three other people, but that was fine by me. Everything was coming together, but I feared one thing. I was almost an elder, and if I became the Emperor of Evil, I would need some sort of heir. So one night, I decided to try for a child. Time passed, and things only got better for Nefario. For starters, he finally became the Emperor of Evil. With the huge amount of lifetime reward points that completing my wish gave me, I was able to buy many beneficial traits. I hardly needed to eat or go to the bathroom, I was buff, I was attractive, I was wealthy, and I had a good wife. But the icing on the cake was that I had finally had a child. A son named Brutus. Brutus had two traits. He was artistic, a trait received from his mother, and evil, a trait received from me. Like I said, I was planning on making him the Emperor of Evil when Nefario passed away. I became an elder shortly after, but that was fine by me. I had a heir. Do to my recent promotion, I had a few days to let Nefario do what he wanted. Most of the time I would send Nefario out to read books on intelligence or play chess. I wanted to make Nefario intelligent so he would be a better Emperor of Evil. While he was out, I would have the wife and her three friends raise my child, sort of like a crack team of nannies. Now, at this point I need to go a little off topic for a bit and talk about a different game of Sims 3. I assure you though, this is important to know for the rest of the story. I had not played the Sims 3 for years until now. I simply didn't get around to playing it again. But when I did play it last, I had made a cop character. He was trying to get with this one girl, and we were learning all of her traits. We had figured out each trait, except one. But eventually, after much flirting and talking, the last trait was reveled. She was a kleptomaniac. Now at first I questioned if a cop would actually try dating a thief. I decided to give it a shot. They started to make out on the bed. And they kept going. And going. And going. And going. My sim's bathroom stat was going down, so I told him to stop making out and go to the bathroom. He didn't stop. I commanded him again. He didn't stop. His bathroom stat was soon in the red. I kept trying to get them to stop, but they just wouldn't respond. The bathroom stat became so low that my character couldn't hold it in anymore. I had hoped that this would force him to stand up. I was mistaken. A piss puddle formed at the foot of the bed, and the cop continued to make out with the woman. At this point, I was more or less saying "oh shit" and trying to figure out what was going on. All of my character's stats were going down, and he had become miserable. But he just wouldn't stop. That was when I noticed something else that was strange. The woman's making out animation had stopped. I zoomed in to get a closer look at the girl, and that was when I decided to quit out of the game. The woman's eyes were pure white. So I got out of the game, made a new file about a fat chief, and moved on. I've posted this story on a few online forums, and more than once people have joked that the woman was actually some sort of Succubus. I know it was a glitch, but I always found that idea entertaining. Anyway, back to the main story. Brutus' birthday was coming up, so I threw him a small party. He had now become a toddler, and as such I would need to teach him a series of skills. Talking, walking, ect. The wife especially wanted to teach Brutus how to speak. I used both Nefario and the wife to teach Brutus, but none of them had fully taught the child, due to needing to do other things like sleep or eat. Later that night, while Nefario and the wife were sleeping, Brutus began crying. He was hungry, so I sent one of the wife's three friends to feed him. She did, and put him back into the crib. Brutus started to cry again. Now he was lonely. So I sent the girl back, even though she needed to go to the bathroom and sleep, to take care of it. I then thought it would be a good time to continue teaching Brutus how to speak. The girl begins to teach him, and I let time speed up for a bit. I then notice that as Nefario and the wife are waking up, Brutus has almost finished learning. I wanted to make sure the wife taught him, so I commanded the girl to stop teaching. That was when things started getting odd. The command to teach Brutus was crossed out, but I had just recieved the message that Brutus has learned how to talk. Brutus continued doing the baby talk that comes from learning how to talk, and the girl didn't sit up. I command her again to leave, but she doesn't. Her phone starts to ring, and I tell her to answer it. She doesn't respond. Immediatly, I know something is wrong. I send Nefario up to take Brutus away. He goes up to the child, stands next to him, and then walks away. The girl's head just follows him as he leaves the room, and returns to looking at the baby. Her stats are going down. By now I've come to the conclusion that whatever happened in my cop game of the Sims 3 is happening in my current game. Now I know this might sound a bit dark, but at first I actually thought that having the girl going through this glitch was funny. The idea that she could die in an effrort to raise my child seemed evil, and therefor fitting for this game. But that's when it really hit me like a ton of bricks. Brutus was trapped in this glitch too, and he would die too if I didn't do something. I got off of the game, and tried to find something online that would help. Yes, I saved and quit the game. The last save before then was a long ways back. I went on a few forums to find answers, but people weren't giving me much help. The heavy rain and thunder outside wasn't helping me much either. Large booms here and there, the ocasional flicker of the lights, and the things that were happening in the Sims were forming together to make a pretty spooky atmosphere that night. Perhaps the highlight of that night is that my power actually did go out. Only for a few seconds, of course, but I needed to travel down to my routers and reset the internet during a dark and stormy night. Not fun, let's just put it at that. Eventually I did find a way possible answer to save Brutus, but so I started up the Sims 3 again and hoped that nothing supernatural would happen (yeah yeah, make fun, but when rain is coming down like bullets and people talk about your Sims game being haunted by a Succubus, you'd let your immagination run wild too). My file loads up, and the girl and Brutus are still trapped in their paralyzed action. testingcheatsenabled true removeSim sim's first name sim's last name And like that, poof. She's removed from my child. The girl is sent to a different spot of the house, and is acting perfectly normal. Brutus is also completly normal. Everything is fixed. Yes, I know, that's very anti-climatic, but I don't want to lie to you. It's the truth. Brutus is fine, and everything seems to be normal now. It's funny though, the storm seemed to subside a bit once this was all over. But that's unrelated, really. If anything new comes up, I'll tell you. My only regret is that I wasn't able to do this with my cop sim. Category:The Sims Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Screenshots and Visuals